


Catching Up

by SunGirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Alison Choi/Tendo Choi, Minor Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, just a silly self-indulgent drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGirl/pseuds/SunGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving at the Shatterdome, Raleigh finds out what Tendo's been up to for the past 5 years, as well as learning something interesting about the PPDC's two-man science division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly lil drabble I wrote more than a year ago and never got around to putting up.

“So…” Raleigh says casually as he and Tendo sit down to lunch together, “How are things with Allison?”

The other man’s grin seems to stretch from ear to ear.

“Fantastic, actually!”

“You guys are still together, then?” 

Tendo sighs, still smiling, and holds up his left hand for Raleigh’s inspection. Raleigh blinks at the thick circle of metal around his old friend’s fourth finger. A ring. A _wedding_ ring. 

“You guys got married?!” 

“Three years.” Tendo chuckles. “But who’s counting, right?”

“Wow.” Raleigh finds himself smiling too. “Wow, Tendo, that’s… that’s really great, man. I’m so happy for you guys!” 

“Awww, thanks!” Tendo gently shoves Raleigh’s shoulder. “So what about you? Anybody?”

Raleigh shrugs, shakes his head. 

“Not really. I guess I’ve just sorta been waiting for--”

“Mako!” Tendo waves at her across the mess hall. 

She acknowledges him with a smile and comes to sit next to him. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Becket. Mr. Choi.” 

“So,” Tendo says to her after a moment, “I heard the Happy Couple are back in town. Seen them around yet?” 

"Mr. Becket and I saw them on our way in." Mako nods. "They are the same as ever."

"Good." Says Tendo with a grin. "If those two ever stopped fighting, I'd be seriously concerned for the fate of the world. Well, more than I am already." 

"Uh, excuse me," Raleigh interjects, frowning, "But who are we talking about?"

Mako laughs again. 

"The arguments between Doctors Geiszler and Gottlieb are rather famous on this base, Mr. Becket."

"The scientists from the elevator?” Raleigh asks, bewildered.

Tendo shrugs. 

“The nickname is meant to be ironic. Or at least the ‘happy’ part is.” 

“And the ‘couple’ part _isn’t?”_

“Nah.” Tendo shoots him a knowing look. “Those two are totally banging.”

Raleigh chokes on his water.


End file.
